Bathtime
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Logan's taking a bath and James decides to join him. Established relationship, slash.
1. In the Tub

Apartment 2J was quiet this afternoon, everyone being out for the day. Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone shopping, Kendall had gone to the ice rink, and Carlos and James had gone to the pool. Everyone was out, except Logan. It was the band's day off and Logan decided to stay home and take a long, warm bath. He could have gone to the multiple science and space exhibits that were in town, but he thought against it for a very particular reason.

He sat in the tub, trying to ease the pain of the loving making him and his boyfriend had done the past few days. It'd been a bit harder than usual, James being excited about them now sharing a room. It would be nice, being able to cuddle without anyone walking in on them. They could just lock the door and be together whenever they wanted.

Logan smiled to himself at that thought. Whenever they wanted... that sounded good. Relaxing further into the tub, he gently washed his chest and stomach idly, thinking about James. The way his eyes lit up when he pecked his cheek, the way he would wrap his arms around the shorter boy's waist and hold him close to his body, the noises he made when he'd let Logan run his fingers along his stomach muscles while he laid above him during the newly enjoyed foreplay.

He looked down, seeing his member harden half way. He knew it was going to happen, thinking about the way James would dominate him. He sighed lightly in pleasure as he reached his hand down and grasped the base of cock. Lazily, he pumped his hand, making himself fully hard. He'd always liked to tease himself while alone, running his fingertips lightly over the erect flesh then swiping his thumb over the head. He traced a pattern back down to the base with his finger, feeling along the veins that stood out. Logan tried his best to keep his breathing calm as his hand went further down, fondling and massaging his balls.

Suddenly, he heard a noise that made him jump slightly. The front door of the apartment opened and two sets of footsteps trudged their way inside. He sighed as he heard Carlos' voice ring out loudly.

"I love the pool! It's so nice and relaxing." he smiled, flopping down on the couch.

"Dude, you're soaked. Mrs. Knight won't be happy if she comes home and her couch is all wet." James told him sternly, holding his towel up to him.

"Oh, right." the smallest teen realized, getting up. "I'll just go see that pretty new girl a few apartments down, I know she likes me." Carlos walked out of the apartment, throwing his towel over his shoulder.

James rolled his eyes, walking to his and Logan's room. Kicking off his flip-flops as he closed the door, he wondered where his boyfriend was.

"James?" Logan called out from his spot in the tub.

The taller boy smiled instantly. He walked to the bathroom, gazing down at his lover. "Hey, Logie."

"Join me." the smart boy said, beckoning him over.

He nodded, setting his towel down on the sink before beginning to strip himself down. Lifting his black wife beater over his head, he stole a glance at the boy in tub. Logan was staring, having sat up slightly. The taller teen smirked to himself, letting his shirt fall to the floor, his swim trunks following suit moments later. He climbed into the warm water, sitting behind his boyfriend.

Logan smiled, scooting between his legs so his back laid against James' front. The taller brunette smiled and wrapped his arms around him lovingly, holding him close.

"I missed you today." the shorter told him, laying his head back against his shoulder.

"I missed you, too." James replied sweetly, reaching over and grabbing a loofah to begin washing the boy snuggled into him.

Logan watched as the tan hands washed his chest, the loofah scratching slightly as it worked around his skin. He made small noises of approval, setting his hands on the taller boy's knees.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." the pretty boy said, his voice lowered to a relaxing level.

"I really like when you wash me like this." he smiled and placed a kiss to James' neck.

James traced circles around the smaller boy's bellybutton with his finger, smirking as he felt a shaky breath come out of him. Logan rubbed up James' legs, making a noise when he couldn't reach back enough.

"I can't reach anymore." he whined, looking up at him.

"I know, babe." he smiled, kissing his temple, feeling the smart boy's hair against his cheek.

"Can I turn around? Or are you content holding me like this?" he asked, gesturing down to the arms that had wrapped themselves back around his waist.

James chuckled lightly, letting go of the tight hold he had. The smart boy smiled, turning around and sitting on his knees. He sat himself up and leaned into the tan stomach and chest before him, his mouth starting to kiss and nip at the skin of James' neck. The taller boy groaned lightly, craning his neck. Logan smirked, running his hands down the wet skin of his boyfriend. His fingers traced his abdomen muscles, feeling them flex slightly. He continued further down, finding his hand cupping James' dick with James letting out soft noises and biting his lip.

"Don't do that." Logan murmured, running his tongue along the other's bottom lip and freeing it from his teeth.

"Mm." was all the taller teen said, trying to keep himself calm with all the groping. He couldn't hide it, though. He felt himself harden in Logan's hand, and tried his best not to thrust his hips forward as encouragement.

The smart boy smiled, letting go of his boyfriend's member. James made a small noise, but Logan only climbed into his lap, ready to position himself. The taller brunette grabbed onto his pale hips, looking up at him.

"L-Logan. I don't wanna hurt you." he said, his expression worried. He truly didn't, Logan would act like it was okay when he couldn't sit like he normally did or when he winced when James would hug him from behind.

"It's okay, sweetheart." the smaller replied, rubbing his thumb across James' cheek.

"No, it's not. I want to wait until you get better to do this." he explained quickly, looking up at him.

Logan sighed. "Then what you propose we do now?"

The taller boy thought for a moment before lifting the other boy up, then turning so he was on his hands and knees in the tub, fully exposed to him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Logan, his eyes wide as he stared at the smooth skin of his ass.

"James, I-I..." he said, his hands hovering over James' body.

"Please." he begged, thrusting his hips back slightly into Logan's hovering hands.

The shorter boy let out a shaky breath, nodding. "O-Okay, baby."

Logan sucked on his own fingers, coating them with saliva before trailing them down to James' entrance. Slowly, he slipped his index finger in, and James bucked his hips. Logan carefully added a second finger, scissoring them and spreading his lover's hole open. The taller moaned, thrusting himself back into the digits as another was added. James had fingered himself before, always liking to think Logan as the one doing it. Now that it was actually happening, he couldn't believe he hadn't done this earlier. Too soon for him, the fingers were removed and he felt the head of his boyfriend's cock at his entrance. Logan gripped his hips, gently easing himself inside his lover's heat. James moaned loudly, pushing back into him and taking him all the way in.

"Jesus." the smaller boy breathed out, so far inside their skin touched. He pulled out so only the head was inside, then thrust forward carefully, watching himself disappear into James' tight hole again.

The pretty boy groaned, hanging his head down in pleasure. Logan picked up the pace, thrusting harder and digging his fingers into his hips. Soon, both their moans got louder. The water moved and sloshed around them violently, making everything more slick as their bodies worked together. The smart boy angled his hips at the right moment, hitting a sweet spot inside his boyfriend. James cried out loudly, thrusting back hard and desperate. Logan leaned over him more, hitting the spot again with more force and listened to the hot little noises that came out of the other boy. He reached up, grabbing a chunk of hair and pulling Logan down on top of him, shoving him further inside.

"Whisper dirty things to me, Logan." he mumbled, his voice husky and low.

Logan bit his lip. He'd never talked dirty before. Sure, he'd thought about all of those intimate things he's wanted to say, but he just never did.

"Oh baby, you've been wanting me to do this for a long time, haven't you?" he whispered, still moving his hips.

"Y-Yeah. So, s-so long, Logan." James grunted out, breathing hard.

"And you like it, don't you? Being fucked on your hands and knees. You love when I pound into you from behind, you love being taken control of." he continued to whisper, grabbing onto the pretty boy's hair and tugging.

"Yes, Logan, yes! O-Oh god, yes." the taller bucked his hips, shivers running down his spine. He never knew he was so good at this.

"Say it, James." Logan demanded, hitting his sweet spot again.

"I love it when you take me from behind!" he shouted, it dying out into a whimper as he felt shocks of pleasure rack through his body.

The smart boy picked up his pace, pounding into his boyfriend, making them both shake. "Good boy, Jamie. I love hearing you say that. It makes my cock twitch." the smaller brunette cooed in his lover's ear, loosening the tight grip on his sandy locks.

James whimpered again, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He could feel himself getting closer, but he couldn't find the words to say it, or anything else. Logan kept his pace, groaning loudly as he felt the head of his dick jam into the bundle of nerves deep inside his lover's body. As James tumbled over the edge, he didn't slow his hips once, hoping Logan wouldn't notice he'd reached his orgasm. The smaller boy dug his fingers into his hips, feeling his boyfriend tighten and convulse around his cock. Logan shouted, James' name on his lips as he came inside of him, marking him as his own.

As they came down from their intense releases, they leaned into each other, waiting until their breathing slowed. The smart boy sat up slightly, going to pull out.

"Logan, no." the taller boy begged, pulling him back in.

The smaller smiled, laying his head against the other's back. James made a small noise, sitting himself back until he was seated on his lap. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Logan looked up at him.

"I know why you like these positions so much now." the sandy haired teen admitted, smiling as he turned to face him.

Logan nodded and smiled "Feels good, doesn't it? It's worth being sore sometimes."

"I like being filled up." he admitted again, nuzzling his head into the pale boy's neck.

Logan chuckled. "We should do it more often, now that we have a room to ourselves."

"I agree. I have bunches of ideas." the taller said, kissing at his neck. "Especially now that I know you can talk dirty."

Logan blushed, his shyness returning. Even though he was slightly embarrassed, he couldn't help but wonder what each of James' ideas were. And he knew he couldn't wait to start discussing them.


	2. Dirty Ideas

James laid on his bed, his arms behind his head and a shoe box sitting next to him. He was waiting for Logan to get home so he could tell him about his dirty ideas. He'd planned it for a few days, making sure everyone was out of the apartment. Logan had no idea what was in store for him.

James smirked as he heard keys unlock the front door and footsteps walk inside. Logan set his keys on the table and shrugged off his jacket. He looked around, seeing the apartment empty.

"Hello?" the smart boy called out, kicking off his shoes.

"Loooogaaan." James sang out to his boyfriend.

Logan smiled, making his way into their bedroom. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi, baby." the taller boy said, smiling.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Waiting for you." he answered with a smile, sitting up.

The smart boy smiled. "Really?"

James nodded. "I wanna tell you those ideas now."

"Which ideas?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

The taller teen reached over, setting his hand high on his boyfriend's thigh. "The dirty ones."

Logan looked down at his hand, then back up. "I can't wait to hear."

James smiled, sitting up on his knees to whisper in his ear. "I want to tease you. I wanna be able to secretly touch you while we're at the recording studio, and steal you away into the supply closet to kiss you. When we get home and we're all cuddled up under a blanket because we're 'cold', I want to slip my hand into your jeans and touch you. I'll keep going until you're almost at the edge and then I'll just stop."

The smart boy let out a shaky breath, feeling himself harden. "J-James I.."

The taller brunette shook his head. "I'm not done yet, baby." he whispered, rubbing his thigh.

Logan swallowed hard, nodding. "G-Go on."

James smirked, brushing his fingers close, but not close enough to the other's erection. "I want you to strip for me, then lay on the bed and touch yourself while I watch. And everything you'd need is in that box right over there."

Logan's eyes were dilated with lust while he watched his boyfriend grab the box and set it in his lap.

"Open it." the taller boy told him, placing a kiss to his neck.

The shorter brunette took the top off the box, his eyes widening upon seeing the contents. "...Oh."

"Go ahead, baby. Explore a little." James say quietly, watching him intently.

Carefully, the smart boy reached in the box and pulled out a vibrator, not knowing exactly what to do with it. The taller watched as Logan twisted the top and turned it on. He gasped lightly, turning it off quickly, blush invading his cheeks.

"You're so cute when you're acting innocent." he said, setting a hand on the smaller boy's knee. "Keep going."

Logan set the first toy back in the box and picked out another item, examining it. "James, what's this?"

"It's a cock ring, sweetheart." he smiled, watching his reaction.

"You mean... it goes a-around...?" Logan asked, making a hand gesture.

James nodded and his boyfriend's eyes widened again. "D-Does it hurt?" the smaller boy asked, looking up at him.

"No, it just makes everything last longer." he told him with a smile.

The smart boy nodded, gently setting it back in the box. His mind was going crazy with scenarios that they could get into. He'd done enough exploring for now, he was ready to try something out. Logan set the box next to him on the bed, then stood up. James looked up at him, confused.

"You wanted me to strip, right?" he asked, slipping off his shirt.

The taller brunette only nodded and smirked, his eyes looking over the other's body. Logan smiled, letting his hands run down his bare abdomen and latch onto his belt buckle. Slowly, he unbuckled his belt and slipped it out of the loops. The smart boy wiggled his hips, making James' hands reach up. Exactly what he wanted. Logan grabbed his boyfriend's wrists, taking his belt and tying them together. He hauled him up from the bed, walking over and grabbing a chair, setting it by the side of the bed.

"What are you thinking of, Logie?" he asked, sitting back in the chair with a smug look on his face.

"I'm doing what you want." the shorter boy answered with a smile, his hands returning to his jeans and popping the button open.

After unzipping his pants, he wiggled out of them, letting them lay on the floor. He strolled back to the bed, sitting down and looking in the box. James watched as his boyfriend took the vibrator back out of the box, along with one of the bottles of lube. He felt his dick strain against his jeans as Logan slipped off his underwear and laid on the bed.

"Fuck Logan, you're beautiful." he told him, his lustful bedroom eyes watching him.

Logan smiled, shushing him quietly. He gripped the head of his cock, squeezing slightly and letting out a small groan. James' eyes widened, he'd never seen Logan touch himself before. The smart boy went through his usual routine, teasing himself slightly and hearing small whimpers from James because of it.

He stroked himself slowly, smearing his pre-cum around the tip with his thumb. He glanced over at the toy laying next to him and stopped his hand, leaning over and picking it up. Coating it with the lube, he trailed it down his stomach and around his length. Logan spread his legs, bending his knees. He looked over at James, who was palming himself through his jeans with both hands due to the belt around his wrists.

"Baby, what do you do when you're alone?" he asked the boy in the chair, teasing his hole with the toy.

"I-I finger myself while I think about you. Then I stroke myself really hard and fast, then tease myself by going really slow." James said, his voice cracking a few times while he touched himself.

Logan moaned, pushing the toy inside himself and turning it on. He gasped, feeling it vibrate against his prostate. "Fuck. James, unzip your jeans."

The taller complied, not thinking about anything but the intense pleasure his boyfriend must be feeling. He unzipped his jeans, the tent in his boxers poking out. Logan moved the toy in and out, small amazed gasps coming from his mouth.

"I wanna see your dick. T-Take it out." the shorter brunette told him sternly.

James complied again, manuvering his cock from his underwear, making a small sigh of relief when it popped out. He grasped his member, pumping his hand in time with Logan's thrusting. The smart boy knew he wouldn't last much longer with the sensations and watching his boyfriend jack himself off. He quickly took the toy out of his body and turned it off. He got up from the bed and straddled James' hips in the chair. The taller teen looked up at him, holding his wrists up. Logan undid the belt, throwing it on the floor.

The shorter boy stripped James of his shirt and felt hands grab his hips. James pulled his boyfriend closer, then down, onto his throbbing erection. He let Logan ride him, feeling every thrust push him closer to the edge. The smart boy impaled himself down onto his cock, letting his insides tighten, figuring out it caused more pleasure for both of them. Logan grabbed James' neck, smashing their lips together. Their tongues instantly started to battle for dominance as the thrusts turned into bounces.

They both cried out into each other's mouths, their orgasms making them shudder as it tore through their bodies at the same time. James broke the kiss, his head rolling back as he tried to get more air into his lungs. Logan fell against the muscular chest before him, his hips slowing and the aftershocks of his orgasm dying out. When James regained his strength, he wrapped his arms around the other boy and carried him to the bathroom for a shower.

Later, they climbed into bed in their pajamas, Logan laying against the pillows and James' front against his boyfriend's back. He wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller brunette, feeling Logan's hands rest over his own.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." Logan mumbled, already half asleep.

"Night, babe. I love you, too. So much." James whispered into his lover's ear, nuzzling his head into his neck.


End file.
